Anthem of the Wind Dragon God
by Sunset Knight18
Summary: Shiro Hiroshida, a devil and the heir to the Hiroshida, decides to go against his father's wishes and go to the human world in hopes of building up his peerage while helping his little sister build her own. He will fight Gods, terrorist organizations, and win women's hearts all the while surviving Highschool. Just a warning im not sure about update times. Rated M for future Chapter


So this is my first story no aggressive comments please

I don't own Highschool DxD I just own my OCs

I also don't own any elements that others created, full credit goes to them

Nobody's POV

A man that appears in his late twenties was storming through the halls, obviously angry about something. He bursts through the doors to his son's room seeing him there packing.

"Shiro Hiroshida what the hell do you think you're doing?!" the devil clan leader shouted in demand to his son.

"I'm going to the human world to better build up my peerage" he said plainly not looking up to meet his father's gaze

"But you are needed here to help the devil community! To help the Hiroshida household!"

"And you are the patriarch of the clan so only you're needed to help the clan! And I'm going to build up my peerage to help give the underworld more military defense along with my clan!"

"That's all well and good but you have to remember this as well you're part of my clan and I order you to stay here and help take care of the clan! Your marriage is also in a mo-"

He gets cut off by a burst of wind slamming him into a wall and he looks up at his son who's eyes are glowing one orange and the other green "Listen here dad" he says spitting the word dad out with enough venom to kill off half the devil population "I don't give a flying FUCK about the damn marriage that you forced me into, okay FORCED! Now I'm going to the human world and I'll also be taking Kuro with me as well now get out of my sight before I incinerate you where you stand!"

The father growls and storms away with the son closing the doors and finishing packing. After he's done he grabs his suitcases and teleports to his little thirteen years old sister's room

She pokes her head up from her television and smiles slightly "hello big brother shiro" she says in a soft sweet voice

Shiro smiles at her and gestures her to come over your him "hey little sis kuro come here I wanna ask you something"

The young girl gets up and walks over to him as he kneels down to her height "now kuro you know how I was planning on leaving to go to the human world?"

She smiles and nods "yeah you were going to go build up your peerage. Why big brother?"

"Well I was thinking we could get you your evil pieces a little early and you come with me as my first pawn" he says hoping she says yes

"And I could be with you all the time?" She asks and smiles when he says yes "of course I'll come with you big brother!"

He smiles and hugs her close smiling "ok but with where we're going you need to call me onii-san to fit with the customs of the country, ok?"

"Onii-san" She says testing the word and smiling widely "ok onii-san!"

"Now go pack so we can see the Beelzebub" he says as she runs to pack up her stuff

She eventually finishes packing and smiles up at shiro. He smiles back and places a hand on her shoulder and another on his bags before teleporting to the city of Lilith.

The two appear in front of a large building almost akin to a small office building. They walk in together and over to the Beelzebub's office knocking slightly on the door. They hear a soft 'come in' and walk in seeing man with green hair to which the bow to.

"Please no bowing you both know how I hate that" he says in a calm voice

Shiro stands up straight and chuckles "oh we know we just love irritating you" kuro follows suit and giggles as well

The maou sighs with a small tick mark on his head before looking up at them "so what is it you two need?"

Shiro smiles slightly before going serious "we need you to let kuro get her pieces as well as make it so she can join my peerage as well"

The Beelzebub looks up "I suppose this means you'll be cashing in your favor then?" He asks causing Shiro to nod

"You'd be right in assuming that Ajuka. She'd be a valuable piece to have in my peerage as we know how each other fights as well as the fact I'd keep my sister close" he punctuates the thought my placing a hand comfortingly on her head causing her to smile up at him

"I see. That's a very sound plan I must say and I know how well you both work together as you gave my knight along with sirzechs knight a run for their money at the same time"

"Yeah we've been training together for as long as she's been old enough to learn how to" shiro says placing a gentle hand on her head causing her to smile up at him

"Hey onii-san? Why did you need a favor to get me to use both the pawn and king piece to accept me?" She asks curiously

He chuckles slightly at her naturally curious nature "normally once you get the king piece enters your body it will reject any other pieces that try to enter your body"

She blushes slightly in embarrassment at her lack of knowledge "sorry onii-san"

He smiles slightly and pets her head "no worries kuro-chan, you just didn't know that's all" he then looks up at the maou and asks "Are you able to do it Ajuka?"

The maou scoffs slightly "please it's insulting that you would question me" he said acting prideful though rightfully so

After about fifteen minutes to process shiro and kuro walked out of the building kuro sporting a new set of evil pieces and smiling as she was now the pawn to her big brother and the king of her own peerage

Shiro looks down at her smiling slightly "you ready to go kuro-chan?"

She looks up and smiles back nodding "I'm ready to go onii-san!"

He smiles once again at her and teleports them to their location, Kuoh, Japan

So that's the first chapter and the Introduction to my OC of this story

He is going to have a peerage as will his sister so I'm asking anyone that actually reads this if they can send in requests and OCs I'll use any character from any anime I've seen and here are the spots open

1 Queen

2 Rooks (1 mutation)

2 Knights (1 mutation)

2 Bishops

6 Pawns (3 mutations)

Kuro took up 2 pawns so that's why it's only 6

Anyway thanks for reading this (even though it's probably shit) and please follow, favorite and review


End file.
